


Rank Mayhem on Christmas

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnzutaNL, F/M, Fluff, LeoAnzu, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: In which Leo called her on Christmas Eve for a date but Anzu is too focused on ranking his card."I finally manage to call you out for a date tonight but do you know what day is it, Anzu?""Last day of ranking you."





	Rank Mayhem on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder english isn't my native language

Leo wasn't the type to remember dates. Heck, he couldn't even memorize his junior's name until recently. For him, stuffs like that weren't necessary. He thought things like these would just get in the way of inspiration in his head so there wasn't any reason for him to actually remember.

"Thank you for the advanced Christmas present, Leo-san."

He gulped when he remembered her words at the moment he was announced as a rank bonus card. Her aura was dark. Like, really dark. His knights weren't helping either. They just poured fuel on the fire. _Those guys._

It wasn't his fault, of course, he still believed he wasn't in the wrong here.

Still, he felt guilty looking at her pushing herself to the limit and ignoring him for a game like this. It's always like this.

Just like in the last event.

Why is this game developer so annoying?  He got ranked twice in a row for God's sake!

Leo did catch a glimpse of her event points, though. She should've acquired at least one copy of his card by now. Isn't that enough? Why did she still try so hard?

"Because I always want the best in chasing you," she said. "That's why I should do my best for you until the very end."

So gallant.

For the second time, he didn't know whether he should be happy or jealous to his own card. It was really unfair if she said it like that, though. Saying something like "I'm already yours even if you didn't chase for me" wouldn't stop her either.

What he should do was break the ice between them so she'd pay more attention to him. Arashi gave him some advices; like remembering him about the essential of Christmas Eve for couples.

"Ask her to go on a date, Ousama!"

Leo nodded in understanding.

"Anzuuuuuuuuu," the next day he called while leaning on her, resembling a spoiled child. "Do you have plans for Christmas Eve, Anzu?"

"Yes."

Leo tried his best not to pout but in the end he still growled, "Grrrr, how could you make plans without me! What is it anyway?"

"Ranking you."

He choked on his own spit.

"Right. I'm sorry for asking."

There was this urge to just kneel down and beg for forgiveness but as a king he gotta have some dignity.

ooOOoo

"Do you even have any dignity?"

"Oh, shut up Rittsu!"

"He got a point there, though."

"Thank you, guys. My honorable knights... for making things more horrible! Grrrrrr!!!"

"Now, now, don't get mad like that ousama~ We were just teasing you. Anzu-chan, too, never think that it's your fault."

"But she's mad at me, Naruuuuuuuuu!!!"

"She isn't. Anzu-chan is just sulking. That's how girls for you. Always a wonder. Cute, aren't they? Fufu~"

"Too much of a wonder, if I were to say."

"Shut up, Izumi-chan."

"She probably didn't expect you to be in rank twice and got frustrated. But she's doing her best, please don't forget to give her the appreciation she needs."

"Yeah, and tomorrow is the last day of event."

"It's Christmas."

ooOOoo

"Hey, Anzu."

"Hm?"

"I finally manage to call you out for a date tonight but do you know what day is it, Anzu?"

"Last day of ranking you."

"Cor....r e c t-- BUT NO! GRRR THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN."

Leo sighed, her thought was still focused on the event after all and last moment is said to be the most fierce moment of the battle.. If she's being careless, her rank could drop drastically.

But, if she ignored him like this then there's no meaning for this Christmas date, is there?

He noticed she was shivering so he stood to get them warm drinks. Along the way still sighing to himself, wishing for the event to just end already.

When he came back, suddenly she jumped on him. Good thing he got good reflexes and balances, otherwise he could fall. He carefully put down the drinks he was holding before giving his attention back to the girl.

"Sooooooooooo.... Has the event ended already?"

Anzu smiled, "Yes!"

She brought out her phone and showed it to him, there on the screen was his card. Her voice sang happily, looking so proud.

"Look, I finally get your smile as my Christmas present. I really love your wide smile here~"

Leo was awestruck at how delighted she looked.

It was true that she wasn't mad at him at all.

"Wahahaha, that's my Anzu~! Congratulations, Anzu. Ucchuuuu~" He hugged her while laughing. Feeling so happy himself.

"Yes, I did do my best," she showed the card's level at him. "I managed to max your card!"

"Hmm, hmm, I see! You've done your best, huh? Good girl~" His hand reached out to pat her head gently. "They said santa always has present for good kids, Anzu!"

"Santa isn't real, though?"

"Nnnnngghhh is that so? How disappointing uuuh I'll be your santa, then!" He grinned broadly, "What do you want, Anzu? Just say it."

She thought to herself for a bit, or rather, pretended to think. Before went back to smile at him again. After all this struggle there's only one thing that she wanted now.

"Hmm, I think I want to spend more time with you."

Leo ooooo-ed.

"What a coincidence," he took her hand in his. "Before I was a santa, I also got the same wish."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is my second fic about Anzu ranking Leo's card  
> I wrote this last year, when Leo was announced as A RANKED CARD. AGAIN. I was so frustrated hhhh
> 
> The timing isn't right but i want to post this here as my leoanzu archive, thanks for reading~


End file.
